Soup II
by katdvs
Summary: Lucas brings Riley soup when she's sick. Sequel of Soup.


Soup II

Lucas adjusted his messenger bag and tried to balance the bag of soup and comfort items he'd picked up after his last class of the morning. He was thankful his afternoon lecture was cancelled even though he knew he was going to ditch anyways.

The residence hall was pretty quiet, most everyone off at class or probably out looking for a good place to get high. He moved down the hall knowing exactly what room he was going to, he didn't need the big purple bubble letters that said 'Riley' to tell him it was her room. She'd gotten lucky in the lottery and had a single.

Knocking gently he wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. He tried again a bit louder, "Riley, its Lucas."

He could hear her shuffling around before the door opened; she held a tissue to her nose, "Hey Princess, I brought you some soup."

Riley opened the door for him, "I don't want you to get sick." She coughed but it didn't sound as bad as Lucas thought it would.

"I know that if I get sick you'll take care of me, you have before."

"You weren't really sick though." She protested.

Lucas smiled as he looked at her in his favorite Yankees hoodie, her pajama pants, her hair piled on the top of her head in a messy ponytail. "Eat your soup Riley."

She took the bag from him, sitting on her bed, feeling it bounce when he sat next to her.

Lucas watched as she opened the container, as she took a couple of sips before he saw the smile on her face.

"Thank you for the soup." She couldn't look at him she could feel his stare on her.

He took the container from her, placing it on the desk, "You know Riles, you don't really sound like you have a cough or a cold."

She bit her lip as she looked up at him and coughed weakly, "I am totally sick, can't you hear that Lucas?"

He nodded before he captured her mouth with his, kissing her slowly, feeling her arms drape around his shoulders as they fell back on the bed.

"Lucas" She felt her breath hitch as his teeth captured her earlobe, "I have a confession to make."

"Mmhmm," Lucas mumbled as his hand slipped under the hoodie and the tank top she wore under it, his fingers grazing the skin of her back.

"I faked being sick."

"I know" he smirked as he pulled back, "We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately, so I bet you thought maybe you could get some Riley and Lucas time, right?"

"That obvious" She pulled away to look in his peridot eyes.

"Only because I was about to pull this myself."

"You did once in high school." She reminded him.

"That was a great afternoon." He took her hand in his, "I love you Riley, and I know as we get older we'll have to work to make time together, so this afternoon it's just you and me. The rest of the world doesn't exist."

"And what do you have planned Friar?"

"I didn't just bring soup I brought a few other things."

Riley looked in the bag and pulled out the USB drive, "What's on this?"

"Put it in the TV and find out."

Riley eyed him cautiously as she got up to stick the drive in the TV, when she turned the screen on she saw exactly what he'd brought over. "You got a copy of that new Rom-Com starring Chris Evans and Selena Gomez?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I thought we could spend the afternoon watching this it should be a cheesy movie, cuddling, just spending time together."

She sat on her knees and looked at him, the sleeves of the hoodie balling around her fingers, "I love it, and I love you." Before kissing him gently.

He returned this kiss for a moment before pulling her against him, so her head rested on his chest as they lay back on the bed watching the movie.

Lucas wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but Riley had fallen asleep and cuddled up against him, holding him in a seeming death grip. He stroked her hair as he continued to half listen to the movie as he watched her sleeping.

Riley wasn't sure who had fallen asleep first, probably her; she usually did once she felt the comfort of Lucas' arms around her. She could get lost in that for the rest of her life and prayed to God she would be able to.

The movie was long over, she glanced at the clock it wasn't too late in the day before she started to plant quick small kisses along his neck and jawline. She could feel him stirring, starting to wake up just as her lips descended upon his with a hunger she'd been holding onto.

Lucas pulled her close as he deepened her kiss with his own hunger, feeling her fingers slipping under his shirt tracing his muscles from memory.

"Lucas" She spoke between kisses, "I need you to touch me right now."

He didn't say anything as he let his hands slip against the elastic waistband of her pajama pants, pulling them down.

Riley was lost in his touch and in touching him as they shed their clothing, slowly making love as the afternoon sun disappeared into the twilight.

Lucas kissed the top of Riley's head as he held her close when they were done, just enjoying the moment of silence between them.

Riley started to pull away, when he pulled her back to him, giggling as he did, "Lucas."

"Stay."

"It's my room." She reminded him playfully before his lips found hers in a passionate kiss that curled her toes, sometimes it still surprised her that he had this power over her all these years.

Breathless he looked into her chocolate eyes, "The movie and the soup weren't the only things I brought over with me."

"What else did you bring? The flash drive was the only other thing in the bag." She pulled away to grab the bag that was sitting on her desk, shaking it and finding nothing. She gave up disappointed and pulled on her pajama pants and her hoodie before she turned around to see Lucas in just his boxers on one knee, with a red ring box in his hand.

Riley wasn't sure she was breathing as she watching him. Was this real was this a delusion of her fake illness? "Lucas?"

He smiled as he took her hand in his, "Riley Matthews, my amazing, wonderful girlfriend, I have loved you since the moment I saw you on the subway, each moment together, through everything I've grown to love you even more. I was afraid I lost you before I ever had you, and thank God you brought me soup that afternoon freshmen year of high school. You are the other half of my heart, of my soul I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you please marry me?"

Her heart was racing, "Yes, yes, a million times yes." She threw herself, throwing her arms around him before kissing him.

Lucas held her close for several moments as he kissed her back, his fingers in her hair before he pulled back, "Let's get this on your finger."

Riley held out her hand, her fingers shaking as Lucas opened the red box and removed the oval cut amethyst ring that he slipped on her finger. "Oh Lucas, this is beautiful."

He looked up at her, "Not as beautiful as you."

"This is real isn't it?"

He rose to his feet, pulling her close to him, "This moment is real, it's ours, and better than I ever expected."

"Same, so um did you talk to my Dad first?"

"Of course I did and Auggie." He smiled as he pushed her hair away from her eyes.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and then up into his peridot eyes, "So Fiancé, what should we do to celebrate?"

He could see a sparkle in her eyes, "Oh I have a feeling we can figure something out."

Riley felt his lips on hers, his arms around her tightly as he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed.


End file.
